


Who needs normal?

by DieThePedoPenner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, possible dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieThePedoPenner/pseuds/DieThePedoPenner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary Winchester are perfectly normal...turns out their sons are anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs normal?

The Winchester family of 1215 Massachusetts street, Lawrence Kansas were as normal as can be. John and Mary had been married almost twenty years and had two sons. The oldest one, Dean, had just turned 19, and the youngest , Sam, was going to be fifteen by the end of the month. They attended PTA meetings and block parties, and John was well loved in the community for his Auto body repair shop, and Mary for the pies she baked for holidays. They didn't attend church every Sunday but they donated to charity and they had a nice family bible tucked away on a shelf in the den. They were a perfectly normal family as far as anyone could see. That was until the day Sam brought home his friend Gabe.  
Gabriel Novak was almost twenty, shorter then Sam, (though Sam had just hit his growth spurt and was nearly to six foot so it wasn't saying much) he has long hair to his shoulders that he dyed a deep black. He also wore eyeliner and seemed to always have a sucker or a cigarette in his mouth. But never in the Winchesters house because John and Mary wouldn't abide with smoking. He was never impolite or overly rambunctious, he simply stood out like a sore thumb. But Sam seemed to adore him, and with the young teen having so much trouble making friends, John and Mary decided it was better to have strange friends then no friends at all. 

Dean did not like Gabriel at all. He thought he was much to old for his little brother to hang our with, and was weird as all hell to boot. Dean didn't understand why Sammy needed other friends at all, wasn't Dean enough for him? But he didn't like how sad Sam got when he was rude to the man so he just ignored him. Time passed, Sam and Gabe hung out almost every day and he even spent the night on Sam's birthday. That was when Dean realized what was really happening. He and Sam had rooms right next to each other, with thin walls, and he had already had a talk with Sam earlier in the year about how easy it was to hear him.  
        
Now Dean was a good big brother and would never get in Sam's way, the moment he heard the moans coming from his brothers room he sat bolt upright. His brain took a moment to click in that he wasn't just hearing Sam's moans, but Gabe's as well. He leaned closer to the wall and heard Sam whimper. He tried to ignore his bodies reaction to the noise and concentrated. 

"Yeah Sammy? You want your big brother to hear you?" He heard Gabe growl out, in a voice that was still almost teasing. He heard Sam whimper in reply, and then moan. Dean was rock hard and he hated it but he couldn't stop listening. 

"Gabe be quiet!" Sam hissed in a stage whisper. "The walls are super thin. I can hear him sometimes even when he tries to be quiet."  
Dean could feel his cock throb at that, knowing Sam had been listening to him turned him on far more then he ever would have let himself believe.

"Bet you love that huh Samsquatch? Bet you finger this pretty hole listening to him?" Gabe whispered, a laugh in his voice, even as it went breathy. He was obviously doing something physical. Maybe he was fucking Sam. That thought made Dean irrationally angry. He stood up, unsure of what he was planning to do but knowing he needed to put a stop to this. He opened his door slowly, not wanting them to hear him and put themselves to rights. Sam didn't have a lock on his door so Dean swung it open, eyes wild as he took in the sight before him. 

Gabe wasn't fucking Sam. He was rimming him. Dean's mouth flooded with saliva at the sight of it. Gabe had his little brother on his knees on the bed, face on the pillow and hands stretched behind him to spread his cheeks wide and expose the pinkest shiniest hole to the world. Gabe's face was buried in it when Dean opened the door and Sam was turned away. Gabe noticed him first, his eyebrows raising and he put his fingers to his lips. Dean stayed silent, not actually knowing what to say anyway.

"Samm-o? Keep your eyes closed OK? We are gunna play a little game." Gabe said sitting back and climbing off the bed. Sam nodded, eyes closed tight, though Dean still couldn't see his face. Gabe waved Dean forward, and without thinking Dean came. "Now I want you to imagine I'm Dean, can you do that kiddo?" Gabe said licking his lips and eyeing Sam carefully for his reaction. Dean watched as Sam's hole fluttered and clenched and his cock twitched. 

"I...yeah...I usually do Gabe...you know that." Sam whispered, lowering his voice, obviously to avoid Dean haring through the wall.  
Dean barely held in the moan that bubbled up as he stepped up to Sam. He slowly ran his hand over the tan and smooth skin of his brother's ass and licked his lips. Gabe nodded, gesturing to go ahead. Dean leaned down and slid his tongue over that puckered hole, it tasted like saliva and suckers and he was a bit grossed out that he was tasting Gabe's spit but was more turned on than not. Gabe stood to the side, out of range of Sam's view should he happen to open his eyes and stroked himself through his jeans.

Dean gave in then and started licking and fucking his little brother with his tongue, reveling in the moans and whimpers Sam was making. 

"Gabe that's...god how did you...fuck..." He heard Sam groan out. He felt something pressing at his hand and he looked over and noticed the bottle of lube Gabe was handing him. He stared at it for a moment, feeling unsure of himself, until Gabe all but shoved it in his hand and gestured to go ahead. He was throbbing in his jeans by then so he slicked his fingers and slipped one in the tight heat. Sam keened, and Dean quickly added another, stretching and fucking them in, search for that magic button he had found on himself during some late night exploring. 

Sam wailed when he found it, fucking back on his fingers and chanting, "More more, please Dean." Dean nearly creamed in his jeans at hearing his name, but Sam's eyes were still closed so he clearly was just pretending like Gabe told him. Dean added a third finger and began unzipping his jeans. He had three fingers fucking freely into his little brothers ass by the time he got his pants down to his hips and pulled them out to start slicking himself up. Sam whined at the loss, rocking his hips back to search for friction. 

Dean glanced at Gabe once to see him stroking his cock while watching with an expression of combined amusement and lust. Dean lined his cock up and slid in with a groan. Sam gasped and opened his eyes looking behind him and meeting Dean's eyes for the first time as his brother bottomed out and held still. They looked at each other and Sam whimpered and his hole clenched and Dean realized he was coming. Dean almost lost it then as well but he gritted his teeth. "You OK Sammy?" He asked, his voice quiet and serious. It felt strange to be asking now, and he knew he should never have gone this far without Sam knowing who he was but Sam just nodded, emphatic and ecstatic. Dean groaned and rocked his hips, fucking into his brothers perfect hole with careful precision. 

Sam was so tight, so very hot and right around him that he barely made it five slow strokes before he was thrusting full speed. Sam's hands left his ass and gripped the bed sheets moaning wantonly. Dean gripped his hips and changed his angle, slamming into his prostate over and over and sending Sam headlong into another orgasm, that finally brought Dean over the edge, spilling hot and hard into his little brother.  
Dean collapsed, rolling next to Sam panting onto the bed. He saw Gabe grabbing a tissue to clean up his hands. He was afraid to meet his brother's eyes. Until Sam lay his head on Dean's chest and sighed. 

"Best birthday present ever. When Gabe promised I would lose my virginity tonight this is seriously not how I expected it to go. Only the way I always hoped." Sam whispered, grin sleepy and sated. Dean gaped at home. 

"That...that was your first time?" He asked, feeling like an idiot. Sam nodded. 

"Yeah...Gabe and me...we fooled around some but we hadn't gone all the way. He...well he is kinda already dating someone. And they are cool with us together but I didn't want to get in the middle. Plus...i kinda always hoped this could happen." Sam said looking embarrassed now. Dean nodded and glanced at Gabe. 

"Did you plan this?" He asked accusingly.

Gabe grinned. "Hell yeah, been working on it for months! Soon after I met Sam he confessed to me that he was in love with his brother, and I was in a unique position to understand his pain. So I stuck around and got to know you guys, and I realized that it would be a cinch to get this worked out and it might even help me some."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "How exactly did you work that out?"

"Well you've had the hots for him forever, just to deep in denial to realize it. And I think I can be of help here. You guys can go about being all incestuous and lovey and stuff, and no one will guess because everyone thinks Sam is dating me. Which is also good because then no one will realize I'm fucking Cas ." Gabe said pulling a sucker from his pocket and unwrapped it, leaving Dean gaping at him. 

"Wait..you mean you're fucking your little brother too?" Dean nearly yelled, causing Gabe and Sam to flinch. 

"Nope, I'm in love with my little brother...bit different. I'm sure you can understand?" Dean glanced at Sam and blushed, he knew this wasn't just a one time thing, Sam had always meant everything to him, and he knew it was a forever kind of thing. He frowned and glanced at Gabe. "But what about me? I mean...I see how this works in Sam and your favor but won't people think I'm weird for living with my little brother and his boyfriend?" Gabe grinned at that.

"That's why I'm introducing you to my little brother tomorrow...according to anyone who knows us, you will be dating Cas and I'm dating Sam and that's all perfectly on the up and up. And hell, maybe some nights we can even all play together. Cas absolutely adores Sam here, and I'm pretty sure you two will get along great. He's kinda a size queen." Gabe shrugged and gestured towards his merely average six inches. "He loves me anyhow but that boy can't get enough of a big toy. And you and Sam together would make a horse blush." Gabe said honestly. Dean blushed, he knew he was on the large side, and from what he had seen Sam was already bigger then him with room to grow. He looked over at his little brother who was grinning and blushing as well. 

"This really what you want Sammy? A gay incestuous foursome sounds a bit out there." Sam laughed burying his face in the pillow before turning back to Dean and kissing him.  
"I have had more than enough of normal." Dean grinned back at him, that was good enough for him. Who needed normal when you had something perfect?


End file.
